


Sunflower

by Sunshine_Hunk



Series: Hunk Appreciation Week 2k19 [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Hunk Appreciation Week 2019, M/M, blink and u will miss mention of sex, every gods and goddess adores hunk, hunk as a greek god but no one knows what he is god of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-11
Updated: 2019-03-11
Packaged: 2019-11-15 20:06:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18080060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sunshine_Hunk/pseuds/Sunshine_Hunk
Summary: The god born of the brightest day had the most divining name, but it wasn’t a name of a human tongue, therefore it went by the name of Hunk. Hunk traveled around the world – trying to find the purpose of his creation – and none of the gods and goddess had any problem.





	Sunflower

Just like every year on June 21, the sun is at its highest path through the sky and that day is the longest. The young sunflowers as always move their blooms to face the sun.

As Apollo rides the chariot of the sun across the sky, he has an odd feeling of something will happen. All the gods and goddess have the same feeling. The sun was shining brighten than it ever did, and it radiate warmer than hell itself. All the gods and goddess follow their sense and are led to a field full of sunflowers chasing the sun. Even Hades left his unilluminated palace of the Underworld. It was as the sun could now control its sunlight, Apollo lost control over the sun – what was happening?

The world darkened as the clouds gathered around the sun who lit on one specific location. It shined on the middle of the flower field – the sunflowers gather around the daylight – and when the world around that region darkened, the sunflowers themselves glowed. The sunflowers gathered into a ball and floated above the ground.

The gods and goddess held their own breath as they were watching astonished moment. The sunflowers fell, one by one, leaving only a glowing ball. No – as the ball deflowered, someone appeared out. The gods and goddess had no words to describe the person.

As the person touched the ground, everyone was hit with a wave of warmth and love – the sun stopped only shining on one area and Apollo had controlled over it.

“Wh.. – Where am I?”

Even the person’s voice sounded like melody to the gods and goddess ears. Who was this person? They found out it was a God, but a god of what? Even centuries later, the god and goddess were pondering over the question.

The god born of the brightest day had the most divining name, but it wasn’t a name of a human tongue, therefore it went by the name of Hunk. Hunk traveled around the world – trying to find the purpose of his creation – and none of the gods and goddess had any problem.

There was something about Hunk that made someone feel warm and loved. The gods and goddess adore and loved him. They gave him whatever he needed and more – food, clothes, jewelry and protections. Even the God of the Underworld – Hades – loved Hunk.

Hunk´s mission was to find explanisition his creation but on his quest, he explored the cultures between the gods and goddess, the titans and even the humans.

It was year 2019 for the humans – for Hunk it didn’t mean nothing. He trailed down the flowers field; the sunflowers chasing him instead of the sun. He spotted a dark-skinned man holding a questionable item.

 

“Hello human.” The human startled, not expecting anyone talk to him. In front of him stood a taller and heavily built man with golden marks over his sepia skin. His hair was short, but curly which made his face rounder. His golden eyes shined brighter than the sun itself and it matched the golden marks on his white dress that reached to his knees. It had a small golden belt around his stomach and the stunning man was wearing few jewelries

 

“H-hi…” Ryan had no words to explain how beautiful the man was, the imagine of him would ever be in his head. The man stared strangely at his camera, and Ryan was feeling self-conscious.

 

“What are you holding?”  
  


Ryan didn’t even think how strange it was that the man didn’t know what a camera was, he explained – or tried to explain the best as he could. Ryan´s breath hitched when the stranger sat beside him. Hunk didn’t understand really what the stranger was saying, but he liked to listen to his soothing voice. “What is your name?” Hunk wasn’t stupid, he knew the effect had on humans.

 

“Ryan…”

 

“Ryan, huh…” Hunk liked the man’s name. He stared up and down at Ryan, checking him out. “Say Ryan, are you busy?”

 

Ryan shook his head immediately. Hunk smirked. Not only did he like Ryan’s name or voice, he also liked him in the bed. Ryan wasn’t a talker in the beginning, but it didn’t take long before he opened more. The short time Hunk spent with him was in reality eight years. Time was different for the gods than it was for the humans. Hunk had learned a long time ago that he shouldn’t get attached to a human, but here he was.

 

Hunk grabbed one of Ryan´s hoodie as he made his way to the balcony. There stood Ryan, shuddering in the cold. Hunk brought Ryan closer to him, sharing his body warmth with him. He trailed kisses on his neck; the cold wasn’t the only thing that made Ryan get goosebumps.

 

“You know, I have to leave you soon.”

 

It wasn’t a secret between what Hunk really was, and Ryan had no problem with it. Ryan clutched on Hunk´s hand harder, afraid of him leaving.

 

“But not now?”

 

Hunk had to leave one day, he had a mission to accomplish and one day Ryan would die, just like the others human did. But for now, he spends a little longer with his lover.

 

“Not now.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, so im not good with greek myth au so like, I made this for Hunk Appreciation Week. I hope people will like it
> 
> Tumblr: Thesunshine-hunk <333


End file.
